callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Shield
The Assault Shield is a primary weapon introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It appears to function quite similarly to the Riot Shield of previous games with one major addition; the ability to plant the shield in the ground to serve as a barricade to cover you whilst switching to your primary/secondary weapon. Campaign The Assault Shield can be found and used in the second mission Celerium. It can also be unlocked in the customize class section if the player successfully completes five challenges in the ninth mission Odysseus. Multiplayer The Assault Shield is unlocked at rank 34. The Assault shield prestiges every 6 levels. It is classified as a Special. Compared to the Riot Shield, the Assault Shield is more mobile as it weighs less. Much like the Riot Shield, it will provide some degree of resistance to bullets, explosions and the radiation emitted from the Guardian Scorestreak. Its effectiveness is highly dependent on your player's stance and is most effective when used in a crouched position; concealing the player's feet from threats. The player can melee with the Assault Shield, and it takes two hits to kill an uninjured enemy in core modes and one in hardcore. While the player may plant the shield at their feet by pressing 'fire' button, it serves little benefit as it takes time to plant, there are limitations where the player can mount a shield (such as in a doorway or on an uneven surface) and it is easily destroyed while on the ground. When carried, cracks in the shield left by enemy fire can greatly disturb the player's view, which can be partially solved by switching to another weapon. Depending on their playstyle, players may choose many different perks; for example, if the player is fond of using the shield as a melee weapon, then Lightweight, Ghost, Extreme Conditioning or Dexterity can prove useful. Using Concussion Grenades along with Tactical Mask. It is worth noting that the shield blocks bullets even when on the player's back. Camouflages are available for the Assault Shield, and are completed by doing the following actions: *DEVGRU - Get 5 kills with Assault Shield. *A-TACS AU - Get 10 kills with Assault Shield. *ERDL - Get 15 kills with Assault Shield. *Siberia - Get 20 kills with Assault Shield. *Choco - Get 30 kills with Assault Shield. *Blue Tiger - Get 40 kills with Assault Shield. *Bloodshot - Get 50 kills with Assault Shield. *Ghostex: Delta 6 - Get 75 kills with Assault Shield. *Kryptek: Typhon - Get 100 kills with Assault Shield. *Carbon Fiber - Get 1000 score from blocking enemy fire. *Cherry Blossom - Get 25 Hatchet Kills while holding the Assault Shield. *Art of War - Get 25 Shield Bash medals by killing the player shooting at your Assault Shield. *Ronin - Get 25 kills with the Assault Shield and no Perks equipped. *Skulls - Get 25 kills with the Assault Shield and no weapons equipped. *Gold - Complete all Camo unlocks for the Assault Shield. *Diamond - Complete all camo unlocks for all Specials. MSMC Reflex BO II.png|A player behind an Assault Shield. Assault_Shield_planted_BOII.png|A planted Assault Shield bearing custom emblem and clan tag. Emblem and tag are also on the handle, visible to the user. Note the embedded front lights that are always on, but more visible in a dark environment. Assault_Shield_first-person_emblem_and_clan_tag_BOII.png|Showing the placement of the clan tag and emblem when chosen. Trivia *The Assault Shield can ricochet bullets for a kill as shown here. *When an Assault Shield is "destroyed", the only part to break is the planting mechanism. The shield itself remains with the same damage as it had before. *If a player lies prone with the Assault Shield on their back it will protect them from Attack Dogs (Patched). Category:Black Ops II Primary Weapons